


Author

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [35]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Pintroverts, i am once again pushing my Karrot Kings agenda, i really am Ash “the backbone of the Nico Flores tag” Chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Thomas gets a phone call from Nico.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Author

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone else going to make Pintroverts content or do I have to make everything in this ship myself? /j

Thomas pulled his buzzing phone out of his pocket and smiled when he saw who was calling. 

“Hey, Nico!”

“Thomas-! You’re not going to believe what just happened!”

“What-?”

“Thomas, a publisher emailed me back! I’m going to have one of my books published!”

“Nico! That’s amazing!” Thomas joined the excited screaming. “Nico, when you go on book tours, I’m coming with you!” He laughed. 

“Oh my god,  _ book tours!  _ I would love to do that!”

“Which one is getting published?”

“My fantasy one!”

“That’s so cool!” Come over! We have to celebrate!”

“Oh, gosh! I can’t believe it's happening!”


End file.
